Άτλας Γ \Χαττία
Άτλας Γ' ο Διαπρεπής Hattusili, Χατουσίλι Γ', Αττασίλος thumb|300px| [[Υστερο-Χετταϊκή Εποχή Ηγεμόνες Υστερο-Χετταϊκής Εποχής 13ος Αιώνας π.Χ. ---- ---- Όνομα: Άτλας Ηγεμονικά Ονόματα ---- ---- Χετταϊκή Αυτοκρατορία (Hatti) Ηγεμόνες Χετταϊκής Αυτοκρατορίας ---- ---- Δαρδανία (Arzawa) (Χετταϊκή Λυδία)) Ηγεμόνες Ασιατικής Δαρδανίας ---- Τρωάδα (Wilusa) Ηγεμόνες Χετταϊκής Τρωάδας ---- Μυσία (Sehha Land) Ηγεμόνες Χετταϊκής Μυσίας ---- Φρυγία (Mira) Ηγεμόνες Χετταϊκής Φρυγίας ---- Κιλικία (Kizzuwatna) (Κισσία) Ηγεμόνες Χετταϊκής Κιλικίας ---- Ελυμαΐδα (Elam) Ηγεμόνες Ελυμαΐδας ---- Βαβυλωνία Ηγεμόνες Βαβυλωνίας ---- Ασσυρία Ηγεμόνες Ασσυρίας ---- Χετταϊκή Συρία Ηγεμόνες Χετταϊκής Συρίας ---- Μυκηναϊκή Αργολίδα Ηγεμόνες Μυκηναϊκής Αργολίδας ---- Μυκηναϊκή Κρήτη Ηγεμόνες Μυκηναϊκής Κρήτης ---- Ουραρτία (Urartu) Ηγεμόνες Ουραρτίας ---- Μιταννία (Mitanni) Ηγεμόνες Μιταννίας ---- Αιγυπτιακή Αυτοκρατορία Ηγεμόνες Αιγυπτιακής Αυτοκρατορίας ---- Χατταίοι Λούβιοι Αμορραίοι Αραμαίοι Χαναναίοι ]] - Αυτοκράτορας της Χετταϊκής Αυτοκρατορίας (1266 - 1236 π.Χ.). - Χρονική Περίοδος Διακυβέρνησης: Υστερο-Χετταϊκή Εποχή, 13ος Αιώνας π.Χ.. - Γέννηση: - Θάνατος: Ετυμολογία Το όνομα "Άτλας" είναι εξελληνισμός του Χετταϊκού ονόματος "Hattusili". Γενεαλογία - Οίκος: - Πατέρας: Μυρσίλος Β' (Mursili II) (3th son of) - Αδελφός: Μυβάταλλος Β' (Muwatalli II) - Μητέρα: Gassulawiya - Σύζυγος: * Puduhepa * ανώνυμη Βαβυλώνια πριγκίπισσα - Τέκνα: *Nerik-kaili (πρίγκιπας-διάδοχος) *Τάνταλος Δ' (Tudhaliya IV) *Maathorneferure (το Χετταϊκό της όνομα, άγνωστο) *Kilush-khepa *Gassulawiya Βιογραφία - Τα σημαντικότερα ιστορικά γεγονότα, κατά την διάρκεια του βίου του, είναι: Πιθανότατα, ταυτίζεται με τον Αιήτη της Ελληνικής Μυθολογίας Ήταν τρίτος υιός του Μυρσίλου B' (Mursili II) του Ανορθωτού και αδελφός του βασιλέα Μυβάταλλου Β' (Muwatalli II). Ο αδελφός του, Μυβάταλλος Β' (Muwatalli II) τον διόρισε κυβερνήτη της Άτοσσας (Hattusa), όταν μετέφερε προσωρινά την έδρα της Χετταϊκής Αυτοκρατορίας στην Ταρκωνία (Tarhuntassa), εξ αιτίας ίσως της επιδρομής των Ασκανίων (Kaska). Ο Άτλας (Hattusili III) συνέτριψε τους Ασκανίους (Kaska) και ανακατέλαβε την τόσο την Άτοσσα (Hattusa) όσο και όλα τα απωλεσθέντα βόρεια τμήματα της Αυτοκρατορίας. Ήταν αρχιστράτηγος του Χετταϊκού στρατού στην Μάχη της Καδύτου (Kadesh) (Νοέμβριος του 1274 π.Χ.) ( = 21ο έτος της βασιλείας του Ραμσή Β') εναντίον των Αιγυπτίων. Η μάχη υπήρξε αμφίρροπη αλλά έληξε ευνοϊκά για τους Χετταίους. Στην συνέχεια, μετά τον θάνατο του βασιλέα-αδελφού του, ήλθε σε σύγκρουση με τον ανιψιό του Μυρσίλος Γ' (Mursili II), τον εκθρόνισε και τον εξόρισε στην Αίγυπτο. Στον αγώνα κατά του ανιψιού του υποστηρίχθηκε από τον άλλον του ανιψιό του Kουρούντα, αδελφό του Μυρσίλος Γ', ο Κουρούντα ως ανταμοιβή ανέλαβε την διοίκηση της Ταρκωνίας (Tarhuntassa) (αν και θεωρείται πιθανόν ότι οι περισσότερες περιοχές της είχαν καταληφθεί από τους συμμάχους των Αχαιών (της Κρήτης) Ahhijawa). Αντιμετώπισε ταραχές τα πρώτα έτη της βασιλείας του. Οι υποτελείς περιοχές εξεγέρθηκαν ενώ ο κίνδυνος από την Ασσυρία γινόταν μεγαλύτερος. Στην συνέχεια υπέγραψε με τον Αιγύπτιο αυτοκράτορα Ραμσή B' συνθήκη, την παλαιότερη καταγεγραμμένη στην Γη (αντίγραφό της έχει αναρτηθεί στο κτίριο του ΟΗΕ στην Ν.Υόρκη). Η συνθήκη αυτή έγινε πιθανότατα υπό την πίεση της Ασσυρίας που απειλούσε τις Συριακές κτήσεις τόσο της Αιγύπτου όσο και των Χετταίων. Η συνθήκη επισφραγίστηκε 13 έτη αργότερα με τον γάμο του ίδιου του Ραμσή B' με μια κόρη του Άτλαντος (Hattusili III). Οι Ασσύριοι μετά την συνθήκη αυτή αναγκάστηκαν να εγκαταλείψουν (τουλάχιστον προσωρινά) τις Συριακές βλέψεις τους και η βασιλεία του Άτλαντος (Hattusili III) έμεινε στην ιστορία ως η πλέον ειρηνική περίοδος της Χετταϊκής Αυτοκρατορίας. Σημαντικό ρόλο στην περίοδο της βασιλείας του είχε η σύζυγος του, Πουντουχέπα, κόρη ιερέα από την Κιλικία, με μεγάλη επιρροή στον σύζυγο της έφερε στους Χετταίους νέα έθιμα, εδέσματα και εορτές. Βρέθηκε ένα μεγάλο αρχείο στις ανασκαφές στην Χαττούσα με 200 επιστολές που αντάλλαξε με τους ηγεμόνες των ξένων κρατών ανάμεσα τους και τον Ραμσή Β', πολύ διαφωτιστικές για την διεθνή πολιτική της εποχής του. Τον διαδέχθηκε ο γιός του Tudhalija IV. Grandson of Suppiluliuma Hattusili starts the apology by listing part of his geneology He tells us that he is the son of Mursili, grandson of Suppiluliuma, and descendant of the original Hattusili Hattusili next praises the Goddess Ishtar for her benevolence He wishes for his son, grandson, and further offspring to have equal respect for her Geneology and Prooemium Hattusili was the last of 4 children He was always a great chariot/horse rider His brother Muwatalli was sent a vision by Ishtar She told him that Hattusili had not long to live unless his father gave him to her as her priest. Muwatalli told his father and Hattusili became a priest He experienced prosperity as Ishtar’s priest Hattusili's early youth Mursili died and Muwatalli became king Hattusili was made Chief of the Royal Bodyguard by Muwatalli and was given “The Upper Country” to govern When people saw how good his brother and Ishtar had been to him they became jealous Armatarhunta, the previous “Upper Country” governor engaged him in several lawsuits Ishtar told him in a vision that she would “leave him to the deity of the process” He was acquitted of all charges against him Hattusili under Muwatalli Ishtar saved Hattusili from illness and protected him from his enemies Because the gods provided for him he never did anything wrong against anyone Hattusili finishes the section by praising Ishtar for her help Muwatalli saw that there were no remaining allegations against Hattusili, so he put him back in charge of all the troops in the empire Muwatalli sent Hattusili to fight many battles Hattusili was successful in all his of many campaigns He neglects to mention the countries he conquered, instead deciding to write them on a separate tablet to be given to the temple Hattusili's early military successes Muwatalli left Hattusa for Tarhuntassa at the urging of his personal deity Once Muwatalli left Hattusa, the Kaska lands of Pishuru and Daistipassa revolted, destroying many lands and fortresses. The cities of Kurustama and Gazziura began to raid Hittite cities Enemies from the land of Durmitta invaded and penetrated deep into Hittite land Eventually all of the Kaska lands became hostile Muwatalli leaves the capital Hattusili supresses the Kaskaeans Muwatalli sent Hattusili with a small number of troops to fight the invaders Hattusili fought the enemy at the city of Hahha. Ishtar allowed him victory He resettled the area and handed the enemy commanders to his brother The Pishureans invaded and took Karahna and Marista The enemy had 800 teams of horses and uncountable troops, while Hattusili was provided with only 120 teams of horses and no men Ishtar once again allowed him victory Hattusili's further success against the Kaskaeans Muwatalli fortified the newly taken lands and sent the Hatti troops home He then left and set up residence in the city of Tarhuntassa Hattusili was given many northern lands and troops to command, and was made king of the land of Hakpis Hattusili resettled the lands and made them Hittite again Hattusili becomes King of Hakpis Hattusili led his forces at the Battle of Kadesh Armatarhunta once again became jealous of Ishtar’s benevolence towards Hattusili and began to cast spells against him Hattusili was able to counteract the spells by bringing offerings to Ishtar back from the war Hattusili married Puduhepa at Ishtar’s urging and had several children Hakpis became hostile and Hattusili reclaimed it, becoming King of Hakpis once again The battle at Kadesh Armatarhunta's second attempt to bar Hattusili, Hattusili's marriage Armatarhunta reopened his lawsuit against Hattusili, but Ishtar helped him prevail again Armatarhunta was discovered to be practicing witchcraft, so his property, wife and sons were turned over to Hattusili by Muwatalli Since Hattusili won the case and Armatarhunta was a relative of his, Hattusili returned half his property and one son, Sippaziti, and exiled his wife and remaining sons to Cyprus When Muwatalli died, he had no legitimate heir so Hattusili put Urhitesub, Muwatalli’s son by his concubine, in power Armatarhunta's downfall, Muwatalli succeeded by Urhitesub Urhitesub became jealous of Ishtar’s favor towards Hattusili Urhitesub took Hattusili’s army away along with the cities he had resettled from wars Hattusili was left with Hakpis and Nerik Hattusili eventually became angry with his treatment and so declared war on Urhitesub “You opposed me. You are Great King, whereas I am king of the single fortress that you left me. So come! Ishtar of Samuha and the Stormgod of Nerik will judge us.” When Urhitesub received the challenge, he moved to the Upper Country with Sippaziti and summoned his troops there Hattusili declares war on Urhitesub Ishtar appeared in Hattusili’s wife’s dreams, telling her that she will walk ahead of Hattusili and help him in his fight Ishtar appeared in the dreams of Urhitesub’s generals and told them “All Hatti lands I have turned over to Hattusili.” Hattusili was aided by the Kaskaeans and Hattusa He retrieved Urhitesub as a prisoner from Samuha and sent him to the country of Nuhasse Urhitesub again plotted against Hattusili, and was sent to live alongside the sea Sippaziti was exiled for his treachery The Downfall of Urhitesub Hattusili summarizes his life, from prince to Chief of the Royal Bodyguard to King of Hakpis to Great King and thanks Ishtar for giving him kingship The other kings of the land respected him He expanded his kingdom and made peace with previous enemies He installed his nephew Kurunta as king of Tarhuntassa Hattusili gave all the land he received from Armatarhunta to Ishtar, which involved building a statue of her behind every cult monument He sets forth that his son Tuthaliya will rule after his death Σχέσεις με Τροία In the Tawalagawa letter the Hittite King Hattusili II -formerly III- (about 1265-1240 BC) wrote to the Great King of Ahhiyawa (Achaeans) about his concern for the activity of Piyamaradu who in collusion with the Ahhiyawa king's brother Tawagalawa (which seems correspond to the Greek name of Eteocles or Deucalion) based in Milawanda (Miletus) are making raids in Lycia. Hattusili II is thus obligate to send his army in the Milawanda area, and Piyamaradu with Tawagalawa have fled overseas. In this letter a past hostile situation in the Wilusa area is also mentioned. In the Manapa-Dattas letter the King of the Seha river land (South of Arzawa and Wilusa) wrote to an not identified Hittite King Hattusili II or Tudhalija III -formerly IV- (about 1240-1215 BC). In this letter Manapa-Dattas make reference to an Hittite army which is moving on west and to somebody who is making war action in the Wilusa area. Furthermore the Seha river land has been attacked by Piyamaradu army which has also attacked Lesbos island Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία *Χαττία *Χετταϊκή Αυτοκρατορία *Χετταίοι *Ηγεμόνες Χετταϊκής Αυτοκρατορίας Βιβλιογραφία *Trevor Bryce, "Life and Society in the Hittite World," Oxford (2002). *Trevor Bryce, The Kingdom of the Hittites, Oxford (1999). *C. W. Ceram, The Secret of the Hittites: The Discovery of an Ancient Empire. Phoenix Press (2001), ISBN 1842122959. *J. G. Macqueen, The Hittites, and Their Contemporaries in Asia Minor, revised and enlarged, Ancient Peoples and Places series (ed. G. Daniel), Thames and Hudson (1986), ISBN 0-500-02108-2. *McMahon, G., Hittite History, Biblical Archaeologist 52 (1989), 62 - 77 Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *[ ] *[ ] Category:Ηγεμόνες Χετταϊκής Αυτοκρατορίας Category:Ηγεμόνες Υστερο-Χετταϊκής Εποχής Category:Ηγεμόνες 13ου Αιώνα π.Χ.